


The Night After

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a party to celebrate the defeat of Gangrel, Robin and Sully wake up in the same bed, eager to go for another round.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Soiree | Sully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Night After

The first thing that came to Robin was a pounding headache, shortly followed by soreness in his body. It stirred him from his sleep and forced his eyes to open a tad. The blinding light of the morning forced them back shut. He attempted to go back into dreamland, pulling the sheets closer to his body to protect him from the cold air. He laid there for a moment, trying to recount the events of yesterday. They defeated The Mad King Gangrel, Chrom took the throne of Ylisse, they celebrated the occasion like there was no tomorrow, a lot of drinking was involved, and-

The sheets pulled themselves away from Robin, exposing his nude body to the chilly morning air. Robin didn't question it, only pulling the sheets back to him as he continued to piece together last night. Where was he again? They defeated The Mad King Gangrel, Chrom took the throne of Ylisse, they celebrated the occasion like there was no tomorrow, a lot of drinking was inv-

The blankets once again slid off of him, leaving in the cold. He pulled them back, his headache too splitting to question it. Gods, what was he thinking about? The Mad King Gangrel, Chrom took the throne of Yl-

Predictably, the blankets flew off the Tactician, with a grumbling voice coming from behind him. This forced the man from his headspace and got his eyes to brave the bright room once more. He squinted as he looked around, unsure of who was malicious enough to deprive him of sleep. Probably Lissa or Nowi messing with him. They both had a penchant for being cheeky. Maybe it was Maribelle or Cordelia. Neither one liked to put up with slothful natured people. 

He turned around, ready to confront the person taking his blankets. To his surprise, said person was asleep beside him, wrapped tightly in the covers. He opened his eyes more, getting a glimpse of their short, firey hair. 

Sully?

Robin suddenly felt awake as memories began to fill his head. The haze from the drinks began to clear as he recounted all the ways she and him had fun. 

They left the party early, tipsy and eager for the other one's touch. She made the first move, asserting dominance by wrapping her arms around him and giving him sloppy kisses on his face. They attempted to find one of their rooms, fumbling about the corridor as they clamored for the other. They claimed someone else's, their minds telling them that, whoever was stationed here, would understand. A wardrobe malfunction kept Robin's belt on him, leaving Sully to grind her shapely ass against his junk to tease him. He took advantage of her position, getting a handful of her breasts to play with them. He treated her lady parts to his fingers, eliciting many moans from her pursed lips. She had enough of his teasing and broke his belt, freeing his cock from its cloth cage. She shined his shaft with her mouth, not letting it free no matter how much spunk he let loose. He attacked her clit with his tongue, forcing a truce between the two to help them regain their bearings. She rode his shaft like she was on horseback, only seeming to speed up her bounces as time passed. He heard the word 'Damn' more times than he could count. Her stamina never seemed to drain no matter what he pulled off. The rest was just a flurry of bliss as far as he could remember.

He wasn't sure if it was the drinks or if she truly had that much energy. But considering she was known as ‘The Woman To End All Men’, the latter was pretty likely. Robin felt a bit of his energy return to him, leaning closer to the girl and giving her cheek a kiss. This roused the girl from her sleep, making her grumble as she wrapped the blankets closer. Robin smirked, deciding to serenade his partner’s face in kisses. A sudden elbow to the ribs forced Robin away from Sully, giving her some space as she stirred. 

“...I’m up, I’m up…” She growled, her eyes wincing at the display of affection. She slowly pulled herself up, still keeping the covers over her as she put her hand to her head. “...Damn, I drank way too much… I’ll be feeling this for a good while…” She attempted to push the blankets away, quickly pulling them back once she felt the chilly air against her skin. “Sheesh… And I thought Ferox was cold, I’m freezing my arse off!” 

“You’re telling me...” Robin added, unsure if he should address his shivering body or the injury Sully gave him. 

The girl smirked at him. “Sorry about that. Just don’t wake me up like that after a night of drinking.”

“Duly noted…” He added, prioritizing his body’s warmth by rubbing his arms. 

Sully gave a quick scan of her beloved. This truly was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, huh? She would have expected her future lover to be more meaty and muscular, not so… fragile? Feeble looking? Sickly, perhaps? He did seem to be sneaking in bites of that ‘weight loss’ seaweed every now and again, so maybe that was it. But he didn’t need the brawn to be her perfect fit, she got the strength to account for both of them. He made up for this shortcoming with his brain, wit, looks…

A well-endowed feature…

She grinned. “Guess It’s selfish to be hogging this all to myself, huh?” she shimmied her posture up, slightly opening the blanket to give her lover a peek of her figure. Robin seemed to freeze for a moment, soaking in her athletic body through his eyes. "What do you say we warm up together?"A slow, impish smile crept over their faces as Robin accepted her invitation.

He put himself into her embrace, being wrapped in the thick sheets as well as her strong embrace. Their bodies were bare, leaving their skin to rub against each other underneath the cover. Their faces were mere inches from each other, the threat of a kiss looming over both. Robin put his arms around Sully, making the girl jump a bit from the surprise. 

"Didn't expect your arms to be cold." She muttered. 

"Didn't expect you to be so hot."

Robin's remark left the fiery haired knight speechless, her only response being a blush across her face. "...Damn, walked right into that one…" She whispered, giving the Tactician a little chuckle. He decided to add to her growing embarrassment by sneaking in a kiss, hoping she wouldn't reciprocate with another blow to the gut. She pulled away for a moment before slowly warming up to the show of affection, deciding to bear it just for him. 

Robin was very much a Lovey-Dovey kind of guy, something that Sully wasn't a fan of. But the way in which he did it never turned her away. In fact, it only enticed her to let him have his way with her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, deciding to repay his smooches with her own. Their kisses were quick yet sloppy, leaving the other pining for more of their taste. Sully’s hands slowly crept down the Tactician's body, her grip loosening and becoming more sensual. The small doses of lovemaking started to get a rise from Robin’s body, with his erection slowly growing against the Knight’s leg. Despite the cold from his time outside the sheet, his shaft seemed to emit heat. Sully mentally wiped her brow, happy that she wouldn’t have to feel some chilly ice rod enter her velvet walls. 

Her hands finally reached their destination, wrapping themselves around her lover’s cock and giving it a slow rub. Sully always found Robin’s ‘sword’ to be more akin to a ‘lance’. Considering that spears were her specialty, she knew how best to handle it. Much like an actual lance, she held it by its base, caressing it with her fingers as if she were polishing it. 

Robin let out a low moan. Despite the pounding headache going through both parties, the idea of pleasure made the pain dwindle. Their lips stopped their hit and run tactics, deciding to be more brazen as their mouths clashed together. Their tongues shot out from their mouths, fighting for dominance. Whether it came to the battlefield or bedroom, they always seemed to be competing. Robin’s hands found their way to her ass, giving a good squeeze to her lavish behind. Her body shuddered at the feeling, making her tongue retreat into her mouth. Just as Robin had planned.

Sully shot the man a glare. He always had an inexplicable way of getting her to do his bidding. He just knew her too well.

Unfortunately for him, she knew him just as well.

In a quick and sudden motion, Sully leaned herself closer to her lover, taking her hands from his cock and holding Robin’s face tightly. She gave a deep, passionate kiss to him and forced him to lean back. His erection was left unattended for a brief moment, only for attention to be brought back to it by her thighs squeezing it. Robin let out a gasp in her mouth, his guard dropping as she took advantage of the situation. Her tongue snaked its way into his maw, asserting dominance and keeping him in check. Sully’s glare morphed into a smug look of victory, savoring her lover’s taste as her thighs rubbed together, massaging his girthy manhood. 

Robin’s head spun for a moment. His brain reeled for a moment, his senses seeming to drown in a mix of surprise and his lasting hangover. Before he could think of what to do next, Sully took the reins once more. Her hold on his face dropped, instead going for a tight embrace around his back. Her weight threatened to push the both of them down. Judging from the smug expression her eyes gave off, that was her intention. Robin did his best to fight it, hoping he could gain some semblance of control, but the victory was already in the knights corner. He held his position as best he could, hoping his brain could wrack up something ingenious in time. Unfortunately, the intoxication of last night's drinks and Sully left his mind bare of ideas. He fell backwards on the bed with the girl on top of him, the chill from the room outside filling the blanket for a moment.

Sully pulled her head back and wiped her mouth, grinning from ear to ear. “Finally got the upperhand, you bastard…” She chuckled. Robin couldn’t help but grin at the remark. He would relent and let her have her way… for now. She rested her body on his, her hands rubbing against his chiseled stomach. “Damn, these are nice. You didn’t get these from scarfing down seaweed, did you?”

“Hey, I’ve haven’t eaten those for… I’ve been cutting back!” Robin retorted.

“Uh huh. And I’m sure you just won our little wrestle too, yeah?” She snickered as Robin just huffed in defeat. It was good to know that her verbal lashings were as good as the physical ones she gave her enemies. Her legs continued their sensual massage of her lovers groin, keeping the tent pitched. Robin’s breath became heavier. Whether it was because of the added weight on him or how close he was to her pussy was unclear to Sully. One thing she did know was that she was enjoying her time teasing the Tactician. She decided to move down a bit, having her crotch resting beside his shaft, taunting Robin’s erection with what was to come. 

Sully kept a grin on her face as her legs continued to sandwich his penis, focusing entirely on her movements. The Tactician began to blush. He could feel her juices beginning to smear on his cock. It was only a matter of time before he could explore there once more. 

"There's a lot of throbbing going on down there. You that excited?" She commented. 

“You’re one to talk.” He said, glancing down as to show what he meant.

“Hey, never said I wasn’t.” Sully’s hand slowly slid its way down the blanket, almost tiptoeing towards its next target. A tingle went up Robin’s spine as she began to plant kisses on his chest, pulling his attention away from her descending hand. His lukewarm body seemed to heat up from the little pecks Sully left on his skin. Soon enough, her leg lock softened, letting his member throb under the blanket. This shortfound freedom was taken from him however, as her hand suddenly gripped his 'lance' tightly. A low groan left his lips at the sudden change, giving the Knight a small confidence boost. It was starting to sink in that she truly was in control. Considering his knack for strategizing, it was hard to get one up on him. Whether it be due to luck or just a quick crafty scheme, she finally tipped the scales into her favor. 

Sully relished her victory over her lover, grinning from ear to ear as she began to stroke his erection. Unlike the one from earlier, she gave this one more oomph, starting with a moderate pace rather than a sluggish one. The sweet nectar she secreted earlier made for an excellent lubricant, allowing her rougher approach to be met with a positive reaction. Robin’s face began to show cracks, with his features seeming to twitch from her arm motions. Sully made sure that every inch of his cock was coated in her makeshift lube, craning her wrist to treat every inch of his manhood. Her grip was like a vice, one that had used weapons of high caliber before. Despite her gung-ho approach, there was still a sensual aspect to her motions. 

Robin snapped out from his daze, deciding to get even on the girl. He brought his hands down to her shoulders, giving her a massage for her efforts. Her muscles tensed up for a moment, slowly relaxing once she found his actions to be pure. “Damn, that feels nice.” She commented, giving out an elated sigh as she continued her massage. Her fingers squeezed his shaft with precision, almost as if aiming for weak points. The sensation felt a bit peculiar, but surprisingly amazing to Robin. They were now caught in this feedback loop, encouraging the other with their respective actions. For every knot Robin kneaded from her sore shoulders, Sully responded in kind. She brought her other hand down for the assist, helping smother his manhood with her slender fingers. Both hands seemed to have minds of their own, fickle on whether they should work together or do their own thing. But no matter what she decided to do, It was getting a good reaction from Robin.

More precum started to leak from the Tactician's tip, helping keep his penis and Sully’s fingers slicked up. Sully gulped as she continued to stroke him. She felt a familiar urge. One that she had last night. Her taste buds craved another taste of his seed. She pushed down that desire, Focusing more on pleasing her lover. 

Robin kept his massage going, his fingers shaking a bit from the pleasure she was giving him. He did his best to stay concentrated on the task at hand, but the sensation was starting to get to him. He could feel his limit approaching. But he wasn’t about to give in so quickly. He was already well acquainted to her list of stinging remarks, and he wasn’t about to add ‘quick shot’ onto that. He took a deep breath, hoping it could keep him steady for longer. 

Sully felt her mouth beginning to water. That salty, succulent taste was tempting her by sticking to her fingers. The urge to bring her hands up and lick them clean was certainly great, but the caressing on her shoulders kept her body relaxed, helping fight back that desire. 

Although, if he shot them all over the covers, that would be such a waste, wouldn’t it?

Now that she thought about it, this wasn’t her or Robin’s room. They claimed this spot during their drunken escapade. Whoever this room belonged to was kind enough to let them stay there for the night. It would be a disservice to repay that generosity with a dirty bed, now wouldn’t it?

These thoughts stirred in Sully’s mind, her gaze starting to go towards her lover’s manhood under the blankets. In that brief moment, Robin could see what she desired. He saw no reason to deny her silent request. His hands dropped from her shoulders, helping give her strength back to venture under the covers. Sully pulled her body under the sheets, being lost in Robin’s sight. Her body shuffled about, with Robin only able to tell what she was doing by her shifting body weight. It didn’t take long for Sully’s posterior to be facing him. He could feel her breath on his cock and see her anticipation glistening from her snatch. Robin smiled. Judging from the bits and pieces of his memory from last night, this was her forte. She had the greatest technique and knew what made him tick. It was good to know that her smart mouth was multipurpose. Not only that, he got full view of her-

Sully cut his ogling short by taking most of his member in her maw. Shock ran up Robin's body, her mouth already leaving him breathless. She didn't stop there, however, as she was already bobbing her head with an unrivaled zest. 

Sully's lips locked his shaft in tightly, only allowing her head to move as she took more of his cock. The scent of Robin was all she could inhale while she was under the covers. While it was a bit stuffy, it was certainly comforting and a smell she looked forward to. Robin's odor paired with his trembling legs was putting the knight on cloud nine. While she couldn't see his contorting expression, she could more than picture it. Not only that, but his musk was like medicine to her, curing her of whatever inhibitions she held before. She couldn't help but go all out for her lover once it hit her nose.

Robin shuddered with each trip her head took down. He squirmed and shuffled, his body unable to handle it all. It was a marvel how she became so good at this. Robin was truly a lucky man to get to experience this sensation. He felt the urge to give in to this bliss and let loose all he had stored for her. He wanted to give up so badly.

But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

He fought against his shuddering body, reaching his clammy hands to grab her shapely ass. His hands were still a bit cold, so the sudden pressing of his digits into her skin startled the knight. 

That alarmed reaction soon became a wave of bliss to Sully as Robin began to dig his tongue into her snatch. An audible gag came from her mouth from the surprise of it all, forcing her to go up for a second to catch her breath. Through grated teeth, the girl took in stale air and Robin's scent, reinvigorating her and making her redouble her efforts. 

Robin once again felt the sweet sensation of her mouth around his shaft, noting how there was more energy in this attempt. Much like last night, she was trying to extract all he had to enjoy as a treat. Fortunately for him, his treat was practically pouring into his maw. The unusual taste of Sully's juices seemed to amplify with each lap up his tongue made, threatening to drown him in her excitement. 

Sully did her best to keep her cool head, but the intensity of the situation was beginning to overwhelm her. Did she make a mistake in giving her lover equal footing in this? She liked having control, but this was feeling too good to deny. The only thing she was scared of was finishing first. _'Calm down, You got a head start, he can't come back from this in time!'_ She thought, consoling her worry. Her fingers dug into the blanket to keep hold on reality as she continued to bob her head. That advantage wouldn't mean much if she didn't make the most of it, so Sully did her damndest to keep her lead. Her intensity seemed to hit a new level, showing no signs of letting up on his dick. Air was already scarce under the cover, so the knight made do with what she had. Her ventures downward frequently changed with each trip she made, sometimes hovering near the top or engulfing all of his shaft. It kept Robin guessing, as well as eliciting the biggest reaction from him. His legs and hips bucked about, the experience beginning to be too much for him. One thing was clear. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Robin could feel his limit fast approaching. He knew this was a race he was going to lose. The best he could do was get his girl as close to her limit as possible. He shot his tongue deeper into her cunt, searching for the spot that would elicit the biggest reaction. He felt each and every corner he could of her velvet walls, drinking in every drop of excitement he could find. Her body shook against his, showing that his efforts were bearing fruit. He brought his chin up, hoping it would let him reach farther down her canal. Her hips attempted to pull itself away from his face, but Robin’s grip was mightier, keeping her mounted as he continued to eat her out. The sensation made Sully’s legs cling tightly to her lover’s head, threatening to crush him. Despite this smothering, Robin continued, trying not to let anything get in the way of pleasing his girl.

Still, Robin couldn’t fight back his growing climax. He did his best to keep some semblance of control as his body began to jitter, but he ultimately lost it in the rush of bliss that came over his system. His fingers dug themselves tightly into his lover’s butt while his hips bucked against her face, shooting rope after rope of spunk into her maw. The sudden thrust upward and flurry of his seed made the knight gag, but her lips kept their iron grip around his shaft, not wanting to waste a single drop. Her head backed up to his tip, letting the salty solution spray her taste buds. The sheer pleasure she took from the taste made her eyes roll back, savoring each and every morsel that came from his cock. Eventually, the supply slowed down, signalling he was finished. Sully swallowed the concoction, a smile forming on her face as she realized she won this race. Despite letting loose most of what he had, Robin’s dick remained hard in her mouth. _‘Looks like I get to have a bit more fun-’_

A sudden wave of bliss shot up Sully’s body, making her arch her back in surprise. Robin’s wave of pleasure had finally subsided, allowing him to continue from where he last left off. Only this time, he was putting more effort into his actions. His tongue swirled around inside the girl, coating each and every corner of her pussy in his saliva. His face shook slightly, grinding itself against her crotch as he continued to indulge in her. One of his arms had wrapped themselves around her waist, relinquishing his tight finger grip for a more secure hold. His other arm came down to her crotch, his fingers beginning to play with her clit. The abruptness of it all left the girl floundering about, forcing her body to shoot up from the blanket. Due to her sudden actions, the cover that kept them both warm left them suddenly, making the cold air seize their body once more. The sudden chill and pleasure made Sully shudder, her teeth chattering as more bliss moved through her system. She tried to dismount for her lover’s face, with the results being similar to her last attempt. Robin’s ironclad grip kept her from escaping this, much to her dismay. “S-Stop, Dammit! Cut it out!” She pleaded. The euphoria she felt in this moment threatened to make her mad, forcing her to employ her crass mouth. Unfortunately for her, these rude remarks only encouraged Robin to go further, a smirk forming on his face as he went deeper. Said smirk got quashed as Sully's legs squeezed his head tightly. Still, he wouldn't relent his assault. He kept his pace with his tongue, all the while his fingers fidgeted with her clit. 

Sully's breath became hitched as more of her senses got dulled by delight. She thought over her predicament, mentally reprimanding herself for letting Robin have any semblance of control. Her body twisted and contorted, unable to handle the sensations pulsing through her. 

"C-Cut it the hell out! Dammit, I-I'll kill you if you k-keep going!" 

The vicegrip around his head told Robin she wasn't kidding. And yet, he wanted to see her try in this state. Listening to her shaky voice was just too much fun. He was certain that her empty threats were just a front. She was likely on the verge of her climax and trying not to let it show. And if his assumptions were correct, then he had no reason to let up now. This was his chance to tip the scales in his favor once more.

to regain control of the situation. So he pressed onward, giving it his all as the girl atop him began to lose her cool.

Sully struggled tirelessly to free herself from her lover's grasp. Her legs kicked and her hips bucked, but Robin wasn’t letting go. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to fall to this, but her rising climax insisted that she sit tight and let it happen. Ultimately, she picked her ego and continued her attempts to dismount from his face. As expected, her rear was glued to Robin’s face, not giving her any reprieve in the situation. Her gasps and pants stopped any more scathing remarks from leaving her mouth, her body deciding that she should be breathing over bashing. Her legs quivered in delight as her arrogance caved in, giving way to the rush of bliss that overwhelmed her body. She let out a stifled moan as her body shuddered, her walls clamping down on her lover’s tongue to keep it still. Her fingers rolled into fists as her climax surged through her. That steady flow of her juices Robin became accustomed to soon became a tidal wave, spraying over his face and threatening to drown him. 

Sully’s teeth gnashed together as she came down from her high, falling forward in exhaustion. The alcohol from last night truly took its toll on her. Her breathing was ragged and her strength felt drained. All that from one orgasm? Perhaps she was more tired than she thought. She pulled herself up from the bed, trying to regain her bearings as she caught her breath. Robin’s legs slid back, a sign that was giving her space to recover. The chill from the morning air didn’t go away, leaving Sully shivering from the cold and ebbing climax. It was over, at least. She could curl back up in the blanket and rest her weary-

A sudden shift in weight was felt on the bed behind her. Before Sully could turn around to see why, arms clasped themselves tightly around her body, with a sudden prodding being felt near her crotch. “Wha-!?” She began before feeling the weight of Robin’s body on hers. Her weary arms and legs worked overtime to keep the both of them afloat, with her body threatening to collapse under it all. “The hell are you doing!?!” She yelled. As if to answer her question, She began to feel Robin’s shaft enter her pussy. The sensation of it made her raised voice quiet down into a whisper, a soft coo escaping her lips.

Robin chuckled. “Does that answer your question?” He asked, softly rocking his body against hers.

Sully grinned. “...Alright, fine. But we should get in a better position for this. My arms feel like they’ll go any second now.”

“I know you, Sully. You could carry a man and his horse across a battlefield if you really wanted to. Plus…” He leaned closer to her ear, a smug tone coming over him. “...I know you’d never let us fall.” Sully grimaced at his words. She knew full well this was just a trap. He was setting himself up to take the reins once again. However, Sully couldn’t help but take on his challenge. She needed to prove that she could be better. 

“Please, I could do pushups with you on my back like that!” She boasted.

“I don’t doubt that.” He said. “But can you do that while I do _this?_ ” His hips went from a slow rocking motion to a moderate pace, his manhood continually venturing into her pussy. Sully’s confident demeanor cracked as her eyes shot open, feeling that same sense of euphoria already crawling up through her. Robin was already making her eat her own words. She cleared her throat and fixed her expression, once again wearing that confident glare.

“Is that the best ya got?” She mocked, not realizing the growing blush coming over her face. Robin clicked his tongue, a sign that he was far from done with taming his lover. His arms lost their tight bond on her body. His fingers grazed her abdomen, making the girl’s face flinch as she tried to keep them both afloat. 

“I guess that seaweed really did its job. Good to see that the flab from before is gone.” He said, a sinister grin on his face.

“Shut up.” she replied casually.  
  
“Make me.” He added. His hands reached for her exposed breasts, grabbing them in his hands as he started to fondle them. Sully’s foundation faltered for a moment but ultimately stayed intact. “Go on, Sully. Tell me about how much of a bastard I am for doing this to you. Tell me about how much stronger you are to me physically. Do it.” 

Sully wanted to. She wanted so badly to say it. But her focus was entirely on her shaky arms. The weight of Robin and the added pleasure he gave her was becoming a problem. She could only keep a solid foundation and hold out hope she could reach the end. 

But Gods… He was just too good at this. His hands knew the weak points on her breasts, playing with them and caressing every inch of her chest. His kneading massage on her shoulders from before were being called back on her boobs, with his thumbs pressing and rolling over her sensitive nipples. Her cunt quivered and ached as more of his cock pushed into her. His manhood seemed to tick every box for her, with it rubbing each corner of her walls and pressing against her G-spot. She could feel it twitch and throb every so often, making her breath hitch every now and then. He rubbed against her G-spot slowly, drip-feeding her ounces of bliss to keep her body trembling and wanting. 

Gods, she was an idiot to accept this challenge from him. Not only was she becoming a hot mess, she lost control of the situation she once had. Not only that, but having to hear Robin’s sarcastic remarks was tortuous. Not so much because of their bite, but because of how much she was enjoying them. She was usually the trash talker, so hearing him being so snide felt so wrong… yet so great.

Robin was careful in his actions and his words. One wrong move and she would either collapse from exhaustion or kill him. But he liked getting her going, and this opportunity was not one he should pass up. He leaned in once more, carefully kneading his beloved’s breasts as he spoke once more. “Your body’s shaking a lot. Are you almost out of strength?” Sully didn’t respond, trying to block out his words to keep her focused. “How do you expect to kill me if you can’t handle this? Don’t you want to live up to ‘The Bull’?”

“...I-I…” She began, her hands balling into fists. Her shaky structure became more solid at the sting of his words, the last of her strength seemingly being given for this. Just as Robin had hoped. “...I’m… Not… Done…” She uttered. With that, her hips began to buck themselves against Robin’s. Because most of her energy was being spent on keeping the two of them afloat, Her thrusts into him were more subdued. Robin picked up the slack she left behind, pounding her pussy harder in hopes to elicit a moan or two.

Sully only let out sharp breaths as she got plowed from behind, not wanting her excited voice leaking from her mouth. With the constant assault on her body, it was nothing short of a miracle that she hadn’t let out any sort of mewl by now. That, however, would change shortly, with Robin going the extra mile and giving his all into his thrusts. Her clenched teeth eventually gave way to her shouting voice, letting the sweet sound of her bliss fill the room.

The sound gave Robin newfound energy, using it all on pleasing his lover. Her walls contracted and slicked up with each new venture he made, touching and squeezing different parts of his manhood with each thrust. It was truly invigorating and wonderful to feel as he did his best to keep up his current pace. Sully’s whining voice paired with her taut cunt kept the Tactician going. Their bodies began to sweat and heat up, allowing the both of them to keep warm in the cold morning air. 

Sully’s sturdy pillars began to wobble as she felt that growing climax coming once again. Robin felt a bit of relief in seeing this, as he felt his creeping in as well. He put the last of his stamina into pleasing his lover, going above and beyond in his movements. His kneading of her breasts turned into tight squeezes, pushing Sully over the edge. Her voice seemed to raise in pitch as she came, Her arms jittering like crazy and her walls contracting rapidly. These contractions had a ripple effect on Robin, who found himself letting loose the last of his seed into his lover’s womb, packing it nicely with potential offspring. 

Sully’s arms eventually gave in, having the two of them drop suddenly as their euphoric rushes diminished. It caught them both off-guard, but the fall didn’t hurt thanks to the bed they were on. Robin rolled off his beloved, letting her take more breaths as he recuperated. He glanced over to Sully’s rear, noting a small pool of their love puddling on the bed. _‘Hopefully whoever’s room this is won’t be too mad about that.’_ He mused.

“...Hey. Get over here...” Sully whispered. Robin looked over to his lover, seeing the sweat glisten from her skin. Even if she could be rude at times, she truly was a beauty and he was lucky to have her. And judging from the smile on her face, she felt the same about him. He leaned over, ready to give his sweet a kiss.

Before his lips could connect however, a sudden arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him in, with a fist ruffling up the top of his head. “Didn’t think I’d follow through on killing ya, you bastard!?!” She said, that smug confidence from before returning in full force. Robin could only wriggle in her grasp and endure the pain. 

“Sully-! Sully, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Let me go!”

And he thought the hangover felt bad.


End file.
